Morning Kiss
by mphiihopeworld
Summary: Tentang pagi Yoongi yang terusik oleh celotehan Seokjin dan berakhir dengan perbuatan mengejutkan Hoseok. Ga bisa bikin summary, huhu :'( Yang penting ini Hopega with seme!Hoseok dan uke!Yoongi. DLDR


**Morning Kiss**

 **Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi**

 **Romance, Fluff (gagal)**

 **Beware of typo and OOC.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Salah satu sudut kamar di dorm milik boygrup yang tengah naik daun—milik Bangtan Boys masih terkunci rapat. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, padahal masih ada seseorang disana, berada dibalik gundukan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Tak peduli dengan sinar mentari yang begitu menyilaukan matanya yang tengah terpejam. Seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan ranjang yang merupakan tempat ternyaman di dunia—ini persepsinya, tentu saja.

Cklek.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berkencan dengan selimutmu, Yoongi-ah?" sosok dibalik selimut yang ternyata Yoongi itu bergumam tak jelas, menyebabkan roommate-nya geram dan menarik selimut Yoongi dengan paksa.

"Bangun Yoong, kau sudah melewati waktu sarapan, apa kau juga ingin melewatkan waktu makan siang nanti hah?" seraya membuka jendela kamarnya, member tertua Bangtan itu masih berusaha membangunkan sang 'putri tidur'

"Berisik, hyung." sahut Yoongi kembali menarik selimutnya. Membuat seseorang yang selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang paling tampan di Bangtan menghela napas berat. Hari ini memang BTS sedang tidak ada jadwal, mengingat bahwa mereka telah mengakhiri masa promosi mereka akhir Desember lalu. Namun tetap saja, Seokjin harus membangunkan Yoongi agar lelaki itu bergelung di dalam selimut sepanjang hari.

"Kau jangan mengganggu liburanku, hyung. Kau tahu kan kalau liburanku kuisi dengan 70% tidur—"

"—dan 30% untuk bertahan hidup." sahut Seokjin cepat dengan perasaan dongkol. Sungguh ia benar-benar jengkel dengan perilaku Yoongi yang benar-benar pasif. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasih Yoongi sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa diam.

"Kau bahkan hafal dengan mottoku, hyung."

"Itu bukan motto, Min Yoongi. Astaga. Daripada kau malas-malasan disini, lebih baik keluar sana, cari udara segar. Lagipula sinar matahari jam segini bagus untuk kesehatanmu, kupastikan kau tidak akan—"

"Ya, ya hyung aku sudah bangun. Kau puas?" Yoongi turun dari ranjangnya dan menatap Seokjin kesal dengan mata sayunya. Membuat Seokjin tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Yoongi meninggalkan sarang tercintanya. Dan Seokjin baru menyadari jika ranjang Yoongi begitu berantakan, membuat kepalanya berkedut pusing.

"Aish, menambah pekerjaanku saja." gerutunya pelan.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang tengah seraya menguap, menandakan bahwa ia masih mengantuk dan berencana melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya yang sempat terganggu. Melihat sang kekasih tengah bermain game dengan Taehyung di ruang tengah membuatnya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, sedikit.

Yoongi menghampiri sang kekasih dan memeluknya, sembari memejamkan matanya, ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari sang kekasih yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Yoongi-hyung!" sapa sang kekasih ramah. Membuat Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang Hoseok dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Ya! Yoongi hyung! Jangan mengganggu acara bermainku dengan Hoseokie hyung." gerutu Taehyung karena seenaknya saja memeluk Hoseok—kekasih kudanya itu di tengah permainan seru mereka. Membuat Hoseok lebih memilih Min Yoongi daripada game favoritnya, tentu saja.

"Berisik kau, Tae. Pergi sana!" usir Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok dan Yoongi disertai hentakan kaki di setiap langkahnya sebagai bentuk kekesalannya karena mengacau hari libur Taehyung.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya terkekeh melihat kepergian Taehyung dan meletakkan joystik yang ia pegang lalu mengusap-usap kepala Yoongi lembut.

"Tumben sudah bangun, hyung?"

Yoongi berdecak kesal. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya pada Hoseok dan menatap Hoseok sedikit kesal. Tidak bisakah kekasih kudanya itu membiarkannya tidur barang semenit saja? Sungguh Yoongi benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Seokjin hyung menyuruhku keluar, menikmati sinar matahari agar memberi manfaat untuk kesehatanku." Tak tahan dengan rasa kantuk, Yoongi akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok seraya menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia keluar kamar sepagi ini, pagi dalam waktu milik Min Yoongi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak keluar dan merasakan sinar matahari? Kenapa masih disini, hm?" tanya Hoseok penasaran. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum karena ia begitu menyukai perlakuan manis dari Hoseok yang seperti ini.

Yoongi kembali menyamankan posisi yang pas untuknya melanjutkan tidur dan menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan nada mengantuk.

"Untuk apa aku keluar dan merasakan sinar matahari jika di dalam sini aku bisa memeluk bahkan bersandar pada matahari itu sendiri?" dan Hoseok tidak tuli, bahwa dia mendengar kata-kata super _cheesy_ keluar dari si mulut tajam yang sialnya itu kekasihnya, MinYoongi.

"Hyung,"

"Please, Hoseok-ah. Aku ingin tidur, bahumu nyaman sekali. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Hoseok mengangguk sekalipun Yoongi tidak melihatnya. "Baiklah."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Hoseok mendengar deru napas teratur keluar dari Yoongi. Diam-diam ia tertawa kecil. Begitu menggemaskannya kekasih gulanya itu. Dalam satu waktu bisa menjadi sangat garang, disisi lain Yoongi bisa semanis ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Hoseok menatap wajah damai Yoongi di bahunya. Sungguh Hoseok jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bernama panggung Suga itu. Ia mengamati lekuk wajah Yoongi, sangat mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, dan itulah yang ia sukai dari Yoongi. Dan pandangannya berhenti di bibir tipis nan menggoda milik Yoongi.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok memajukan wajahnya di depan wajah Yoongi. Lagipula ia belum mendapat morning kiss dari kekasihnya ini. Jadi memintanya saat dia tertidur tidak salah, kan?

Hoseok menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi. Persetan dengan Yoongi nanti mengumpatinya habis-habisan, yang terpenting ia mendapat morning kiss dulu dari sang kekasih. Hanya sekedar menempel dan Hoseok gemas karena masih belum ada respon dari Yoongi. Dan seakan tak sayang nyawa, Hoseok menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dan melumatnya secara halus. Sangat halus namun mulai membuat Yoongi merasa tak nyaman di bahu Hoseok.

"Eungh~"

"ASTAGA! JANGAN MESUM DI RUANG TENGAH, HOSEOK!"

BRUGH.

Teriakan nyaring dari Seokjin disertai suara benda atau bisa disebut seseorang jatuh dari atas sofa mewarnai pagi menjelang siang yang cukup cerah di dorm Bangtan. Teriakan Seokjin yang menggema membuat Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa Hoseok mengulum bibirnya saat tidur. Membuat Yoongi sadar dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong Hoseok menjauh hingga terjungkal dengan punggung yang mencium mesra lantai dorm.

"ARRRGGHH! Beraninya kau menciumku saat aku sedang nyenyak!"

"Morning kiss, hyung." sahut Hoseok disertai cengiran lebar, antara puas dengan apa yang dilakukan dan rasa sakit punggungnya yang begitu keras menghantam lantai.

"Morning kiss apanya? Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu, Jung Hoseok." Dan diakhiri dengan Yoongi yang menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras.

"Kau membangunkan beruang kutub dari tidurnya, Hoseok-ah." Seokjin bergidik ngeri seraya melangkahkan tungkainya menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkan Hoseok duduk di lantai dengan posisi tak elit.

Tanpa siapapun menyadari, Hoseok tersenyum senang. Karena sekalipun Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Hoseok, Hoseok dapat melihat rona merah tipis tercetak di wajah manis Yoongi. Tanda bahwa Yoongi menyukai perbuatan Hoseok padanya. Morning for this day, done! Batinnya puas.

* * *

End.

Ha, haha. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena menyajikan fanfict ga mutu kek gini. Feel nya gadapet pula, kacau ah. Ini fast fict sebenernya, tanpa ada revisi pula. Jadi mohon maaf jika aneh, oke?

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran dari kalian saya tunggu^^

See you,


End file.
